


Ever After

by Iane_Casey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys isn't mad, Dany is going to be queen, F/M, Happy endings matter so yes this has a positive conclusion, Jon and Dany are not related but Lyanna is Jon's mother, Jon is going to be commander of the Crown's armies, Just some Dany pining and brooding, Modern Royalty, Other people mentioned but not really important to tag, Rhaella is alive, Wonderful World of Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iane_Casey/pseuds/Iane_Casey
Summary: It was a lonely affair, sitting and reading as the world walked past her, carrying on with talks of men and their boasts of conquests, of this or that person's dream career achieved, men women have dumped for this reason or that. The snippets of conversations that floated to her ears were endless, but Daenerys didn't mind. She was taking in everything that didn't have to do with herself and her grief over a relationship that she could have worked harder to nurture. She needed the distraction to keep her mind off of her own loss, of what could have been the happily ever after she'd always dreamed of having with him, but without the burden of a crown and all the responsibilities it entailed.





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts), [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).



> Ho ho ho, my wonderful biiishes! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Ally and Val! Me loves you oh so very much. <3
> 
> Posting this early, so you get to enjoy it before C-day!
> 
> I hope you like this baby created by the convo we and the other soft bitches had about Modern Royalty being something you really enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you to ATetheredMind/MuttPeeta for the quick beta last week! :*

It was a lonely affair, sitting and reading as the world walked past her, carrying on with talks of men and their boasts of conquests, of this or that person's dream career achieved, men women have dumped for this reason or that. The snippets of conversations that floated to her ears were endless.

She wasn't at all focused on her book, not really. She was taking in everything that didn't have to do with herself and her grief over a relationship that she could have worked harder to nurture. Folding her legs under her, she gave Drogon a playful boop on his black nose before glancing at her two other dogs napping on the café deck.

Dragonbrew was situated fairly well and less frequented by the people during the day. She adored this little coffee shop slash craft brewery. It had a splendid view of the bustling city below, allowed pets in, and the breeze that always hit you any time of the day was just lovely.

It was a choice, being out on her own. She could have been out enjoying her free day with Margaery, visiting museums or volunteering her time to various causes, but a cloud had settled over her, and like her late brother Rhaegar, she simply could not smile and pretend that she was fine. Far from it, she felt like a fraction of the person she'd been when she and Jon had been together. When things hadn't been as complicated as they'd become.

The thought sent a pang to her heart, memories coming unbidden, each smile and every happy moment a sprinkle of salt over her open wound.

_"I love you, Dany, I do, but we need some time apart."_

Everything had been perfect until the tragedy, and then after university it had been time to fully immerse themselves into their duties, leaving less time for them to be as close as they had been.

It did not suit her, pining, but she loved him with a strength and depth even she didn't know she was able to have for anyone beyond her mother.

Perhaps, she'd been too caught up in her duties, too preoccupied with what needed to get done, that she'd neglected him, too exhausted after the day's scheduled activities to even ask him how his day was let alone schedule a time for them to have one day where they could forget about their responsibilities and just be together.

All she wanted was to make her parents proud, make _herself_ proud. Prove that she could be entrusted with all of it when the time came. Jon had been very supportive of that, he still was, but... oh, she didn't know what turned things around for them.

She was close to regretting having been born to power, close to cursing both Rhaegar and Viserys for passing on too early, leaving her their parents' sole heir to the throne, but that would be too cruel.

She was the spare. She hadn't been destined to rule, but there she was, being groomed to inherit a land and a people she’d never actually thought she’d rule. As a child she'd always imagined being queen, but she never prayed for it. There had been freedom in being the third child, a female at that, though their lineage had many a great queen, her own mother included.

Flipping to the next page of her book though she hadn't even finished with the last, she sighed. It was but a distraction. Her head tilted to look at her guards, all a safe distance away to give her enough privacy. Barristan had been sweet when he'd heard the news of her breakup, asking if she'd like him to give the Stark lord a piece of his mind. She'd shaken her head sweetly and thanked the older man, letting him know she'd been the one at fault. Even told him it wasn't a breakup.

Truly, she and Jon were perfect together. He understood the demands of her station, and she understood the responsibility he'd been given by his uncle, Lord Stark, to ensure the country's armies were well trained. To groom him to command it all when the time came.

The thought of him going to war made her skin crawl and left a leaden weight on her chest, but peace reigned over Westeros now, and she would help ensure that that never came to pass.

They'd been betrothed since youth, her mother always teased, a jape between her father, Lord Stark, and Jon's mother, the late Lady Lyanna, during one gala their families had attended many years ago.

They simply gravitated towards one another, even in youth.

A loyal direwolf for a dragon, everyone kept saying.

Never had she given too much thought to the stars aligning and fate, but she did feel they were made for one another.

Dany bit her lip at that ache in her chest again. She missed him terribly, yearned to see his face again, hold him and be held, taste his lips, and have him inside her as she wrapped herself around him. He’d told her he'd be out at sea, that he would be observing the Redwyne fleet in action as part of the upcoming naval war games. That they wouldn’t see one another for a while.

Truth be told she did not like it one bit, but who was she to tell him what he could or couldn't do? He'd never do the same to her.

It wasn't a breakup, she kept reminding herself, but it felt like it. They needed time apart before their relationship imploded on itself. They'd started arguing over the silliest things- _she'd_ started making big things out of nothing just to get his reaction. She’d give him the cold shoulder even when he tried to reach out and have them talk it through.

It wasn't like them.

Back at university they’d been all laughter, all sweetness, their dreams and plans for a future together almost fully drawn out. Life was nearly perfect and promising.

Until Rhaegar and Viserys had perished in that horrific plane crash on their way to visit the Iron Islands.

It had been their last year at university when one afternoon, Barristan had broken the news to her. That same night she’d slept in Jon’s arms, passing out from the tears she’d cried and the all-consuming grief. The very next morning they flew back to the capital. Her mother had been beside herself in grief and Dany’s heart had hardly been able to take the pain. Her mother hadn’t just lost two sons, but her daughter-in-law and grandchildren as well. Their darling Rhaenys and sweet Aegon, gone, just like that.

It had been her father who had allowed Rhaegar to travel with his family, who had signed off on it. But that’s just the way Rhaegar had preferred to travel, family in tow. Still, there was a reason why certain laws were in place for heirs travelling separately. There was no use in pointing fingers; they were all gone.

Jon had helped her through it all, and with his love, patience, and support she’d been able to be there for her mother in a way her father could not. The world had to carry on despite the entire kingdom grieving the tragic loss.

She didn’t know when it started, didn’t know how she’d allowed their relationship to crumble under the pressure of being named the new heir to the Iron Throne, but she blamed herself.

The tragedy had changed her father, too, somehow. He was more guarded, even with Mother. And when Dany was named heir, he'd sat her down, held her hand and said it wasn't what he wanted for her, but that he was certain she would make a fine queen. It was all great and heartwarming if a bit nerve-wracking, until her father mentioned how great a king Rhaegar would have made.

How was she to compete with the shadow of her dead brother? While what her father had said was true, it still stung.

She loved Rhaegar dearly, but that would be her measure now: Rhaegar Targaryen, the king who never was. Skilled soldier and commander, intelligent, patron of the arts and a talented musician himself and, most importantly, beloved by the people.

The kingdom had already voiced their hesitance over her capabilities-news outlets pitting her experience against Rhaegar's. It hurt. It hurt so much she was being pulled apart by grief and a shameful anger at being unable to measure up to the perfection of her late brother.

If she were to think harder, it may have been from that moment on where her focus shifted from balancing everything in her life to simply focusing on learning everything she possibly could about governing and politics and anything and everything about becoming the queen, one day. She loved Rhaegar, but she would not be compared.

Without knowing-or better yet, without as much as a thought-she'd allowed her heart to steel itself, and where there was ice in her heart Jon was unable to get through to her. She'd simply closed herself off. And while he'd tried to break through her walls, she'd been too far gone into what she knew she needed to do. What she needed to _prove_. Even her mother had tried knocking some sense into her.

It had been Jon who'd called it; the need to take time away from one another. She had wanted to suggest it, too, but she was too afraid that he might leave her completely. That he might flee out of fear of her new title. But she knew him better than that.

It had felt like a blow when he spoke those fated words, like he'd slapped her, but it was effective, and her attention had immediately zeroed in on them and the future of their relationship.

Her parents still had many years ahead of them, but when she was queen, she would very much like for him to be her king, her equal. He had her parents' approval; they loved Jon, admired and respected the Stark line. It was a great match.

She needed some time to reflect and pull herself together. "You are stronger than this funk you've found yourself in, Dany," she thought, chest constricting again.

A second later she sighed and shook her head. As future queen, she could not allow herself to be overcome by her heart. She could not sit and pine and pity herself. There were places to be, people to see, laws to learn and relearn and ponder on fixing.

Drogon barked, and then Rhaegal and Viserion picked up the sound. Brows furrowing, she looked at the source of their sudden excitement, and her heart leaped within the confines of her chest. She bit her lip, trying not to let tears blur her vision upon seeing Jon leaning against the archway of the cafe leading to the deck, a single blue rose in his hand.

He smiled at her, his eyes also misting up, and she nearly lost it, for she loved that rare smile of his.

"What are you doing here?" She could barely hear her own voice. He looked great. She hadn't seen him in months, and they'd only talked a few times since. He was as handsome as he ever was, even in his black jeans and tee, his hair knotted into a bun.

The boys were still barking so she hushed them gently, but when Jon approached, they pretty much tackled him to the ground with their size and combined weight and force.

The sound of his laughter and the smile on his face soothed the hurt in her heart. It felt like that lost part of her had returned. It felt like she was whole again.

"I've missed you boys, too," Jon said, not answering her question just yet. He was seated on the deck, showering each of her Alaskan Malamutes with the attention they craved from him. "So has Ghost." Their eyes met, and his eyes twinkled. She'd missed Ghost as well.

"All right, that's enough, you greedy bunch," he finally told them a minute later, standing and approaching her after dusting himself off.

"You." She raised a brow at his tone.

He knelt before her, and she swallowed thickly. Oh, how she’d missed his face.

Without another word he closed the gap between them and claimed her lips, their kiss tender and slow and his longing reflected hers in the way he lingered before pulling her head down to press her forehead to his.

“I’m sorry,” were the first words out of her mouth, her breath ghosting over his lips. “I’m so sorry.” Her eyes watered as he cupped her cheek, the blue rose forgotten on the ground behind him after he’d been attacked by her boys.

He shook his head, hushing her as he cupped her cheeks. “Don’t apologise,” he said quietly, his accent thick and rough. “We were both under a lot of stress and pressure. _You_ , especially.”

He pressed his lips to her brow, the tip of her nose, and then fused their lips together once more.

She nodded against his face when they parted, greedily taking in the scent of him; all pine, leather, and freshly fallen snow. He smelled like home to her. He had become her home. And she’d found herself so lost without him by her side.

“I’ve missed you,” she hiccupped, blushing at the need in her voice. “So much.”

Jon nodded, brushing a fallen tear from her cheek and wiping it dry against her skin. “Aye, my princess,” he whispered lovingly. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Unable to contain herself she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck as he straightened. "Let's not do that again," she whined, holding him tightly.

Chuckling, Jon pet her hair and kissed the side of her head. "Aye," he agreed as he stood up. He pulled some cash from his wallet and used her mug to anchor it on the table before taking her bag for her.

"How about let's go back to my place and talk some more, love?" he invited, an outstretched hand for her to take.

She nodded, knowing it would be a serious conversation, but she was eager to set their relationship to rights.

"I'll be stealing Dany for the day, Ser Barristan," Jon called out, nodding at the most prominent of the Kingsguard, who'd been assigned by her father to keep her safe that day. "She will ride with me and we'll just be at my estate."

They knew better than to think they would not be followed, but it was the new life they led.

Hands and fingers now intertwined, Jon brought her hand up so he could press a firm kiss to her knuckles. As they walked to his car, her three babies happily chasing after them, Jon turned his head to press a kiss to her temple.

"I love you, Dany."

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling even as they watered, as she returned the words, her heart finally at ease.

They would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who don't. :) 
> 
> I'm already thinking conspiracy theories for this, but I don't feel I should multichap this baby just yet. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
